One of The Guys
by Danger Girl1991
Summary: SUITE LIFE ON DECK How would things go if Bailey's gender was not revealed to everyone aboard the S.S. Tipton? Will sparks fly between her and Cody? Cody&Bailey Zach&Violet Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 Moving Out

**By: Jamie Davis**

**One of The Guys**

**Chapter 1:Moving Out**

It had been a long three months without the watchful eyes of Mr. Mosbey to keep a look out on everything that went on at the Tipton Hotel. It wasn't to say that everything had gone to hell once he had left; on the contrary things had gone quite smoothly. The once night manager Skippy had been promoted, and was now in charge of the Hotel, even though before his departure Mosbey had insisted on finding someone he thought would be better suited for such a big task at hand. He knew it would be a very big responsibility to keep an eye out for the Martin twins that seemed to cause chaos where ever they went.

Everyone knew when Mr. Tipton had asked Mosbey to become the manager of the S.S. Tipton, that there was no way he could possibly refuse. They knew that time away from Zach and Cody was right up his alley. Mr. Mosbey had dealt with the rambunctious twins for a good three years, and that if anyone deserved a long time away from their antics it was him.

A lot had changed after Mosbey packed his bags for the high seas, Maddie finally graduated and went off to college, even though London had bribed her with a hundred thousand dollars to stay at least over the summer. When she asked London why she wanted her to remain at the Tipton so badly all she got was a blank look on London's face before the teen finally said, " Well I need someone to tell me how fabulous I look in my designer boots."

While somethings changed over those three months many things stayed the same. Arwin had decided to continue to work on his Super Strength Glue. He had managed to make the glue stop exploding, but when he tried to help Esteban glue his Tipton name tag back on he learned that now all it did was cause things to melt.

Since summer was now coming to an end; which disappointed Zach and Cody to a great extent, things were beginning to get busier than ever. Guest were always pouring in constantly, which kept the Tipton staff very busy.

"I can't believe you threw my bottle of soda at that pour kid!" complained Cody as the two twins made their way through the revolving door and into the main lobby.

"Hey, I told you before we even left the movies I was going to throw something of your's at that kid." explained Zach as he walked over to the candy counter.

"You still didn't have to throw my soda at him. It was still halfway full of Orange Fizz." said Cody.

"That explains why he fell over when it hit him in the face, besides he deserved it." said Zach turning around to meet Cody's glare.

"He cut in front of me, he was asking for it anyway." said Zach now turning his attention to the array of candy behind the counter.

"Millicent I-" began Zach.

With a loud scream, candy flying in every direction Millicent turned around to face the twins.

"May I help you?" she asked with a look of depression on her face as if she was going to start crying her eyes out at any minute.

"Hit me up with a triple chocolate bar." said Zach smiling as he handed some of his weekly allowance over the counter to Millicent who now appeared to be chewing on strands of her hair.

"Anything for you Cody?" she asked in a soft and silent voice.

"Um I'll pass thanks." said Cody while giving her a weird look in the eye.

And with that she sunk down behind the counter.

"Does she scare you Cody, because I really don't want to be the only one here." said Zach while taking another bite out of his chocolate bar.

"No, I'm right there with you." replied Cody as the twins began backing away up the steps towards the elevators.

"Hey Esteban." said Cody as the head bell boy came out of one of the elevators.

"Hola little blond peoples." he wheezed.

"Esteban are you okay?" asked Cody, a little bit of concern on his face.

"Oh Skippy had me take some luggage up to suite 714." began the tired bell boy.

"And taking the elevator made you tired?" asked Zach shaking his head with confusion.

"Well when I got there someone was already staying there. I was going to go back down and talk to Skippy. Turns out he gave me the wrong room number." a look of annoyance on his face.

"Oh and by the way, your mother has been looking for you." he said over his shoulder as he walked up to Skippy.

"I wonder what Mom wants." said Cody as he raced off into the elevator.

"Knowing Mom it probably won't be anything fun." said Zach following suit.

Guessing that their mother wanted then to clean their room, which had yet to be cleaned, the boys made their way to the 23rd floor. When they walked in they noticed that their mother was sitting on the couch, most likely watching the news.

"There you are." said Carrie glancing over at the boys before returning her view back towards the television.

Cody who actually to great interest in what was on the news took a seat next to his mother while Zach spent the moment raiding the kitchen for something to eat.

Once the news had finally gone to a commercial Carrie reached for the remote and turned off the television so that she could speak to her kids.

"So Mom what did you want to talk about?" asked Cody very anxiously.

"Well I found this new school program," began Carrie but she quickly stopped as both of her boys began to interrupt her at once.

"But Mom!" started Zach.

"What in the world is wrong with the school we are attending right now?" asked Cody who looked as if he might need to sit down for a few minutes.

"Guy's!" said Carrie trying her best to talk over both teens.

"Guy's listen to me first. I'm not making you do anything. This is all up for you to decide. Just hear me out okay." said Carrie as she sat both Zach and Cody down on the couch.

"Now you remember that cruise we went on a few months ago?" she asked.

"Yes." said both twins, both thinking this was going nowhere.

"Well Mr. Tipton has started a new program called S.O.S" she said beaming at both boys.

All Zach and Cody could do was look up at their mother dumbfounded at what she had just told them.

"S.O.S?" asked Cody; his mind was now full of questions needing answers.

"S.O.S stands for Schooling Out at Sea. I want to enroll you in Seven Seas High School aboard the S.S. Tipton." she said hoping that it would sink in.

"With a name like that it must be safe." laughed Zach.

"Mom how would you afford it? I'm sure something like that would be very expensive." said Cody wanting all the details.

"Well since I work here at the Tipton I get a pretty good discount." she said nodding her head at the boys.

"So we would be going to school on a cruise ship out on the ocean?"asked Zach, as what his mother had just told him was now starting to sink in.

"Well yeah." said Carrie. She was starting to see where this was going.

"I'm on board." said Zach getting to his feet and giving his mother a right hand solute.

"I could study marine biology on the ocean?" said Cody. He knew this would be the best opportunity to ever happen in his lifetime, aside from living at the Tipton for the past three years. With a rather big smile on his face Cody did exactly as his twin brother.

"I'm in as well." he said.

--

London was busy packing as many different outfits as she could into the ten very large suit cases she was allowed to bring with her to what she told everyone was a vacation at sea. She had no idea she would actually have to attend school while on this so called vacation.

The more outfits she picked out the more she began to realize she was going to need more suit cases. She remembered her father explaining to her via cellphone that ten suite cases was the limit, and that everything else would remain in her suite at the Tipton.

"What do you think? Sea worthy?" she asked looking over at her mirror.

Before the bright pink rimmed mirror could reply she tossed the dress aside.

"You're right," she began while looking for something else. " I need something more ta da!"

Every article of clothing she felt was good enough to take with her was tossed behind her to Rose the maid who was now hard at work attempting to pack everything up for the rich teen.

"Ugh, none of these are going to cut it." said London as she made her way out of her massive closet.

She quickly grabbed her purse and made her way out the door leaving Rose to dig her way out of the large mound of designer clothing London had tossed at her.

--

"Can you believe we get to go to school on a ship?" asked Cody as they both made their way back into the lobby.

"Hey London guess what?" said Zach when he noticed her behind them.

"Does it involve thinking?" she asked, as she was in quite a hurry.

"Cody and I are going to be attending Seven Seas High School aboard your Dads cruise ship the S.S. Tipton." said Zach grinning from ear to ear.

"You're going on Daddy's ship too?" asked London.

"Yeah why?" asked Cody standing behind Zach.

"I'm going on vacation on my Daddy's ship." she said.

"Wait a minute school is starting in a few weeks, how could you possibly be going on vacation?" asked Cody.

"My Daddy owns the ship duh." said London, making her way through the twins and out the revolving door.

"Maybe London is attending Seven Seas High along with us." said Cody.

"Well maybe someone should tell her that." laughed Zach.

The days passed very quickly for everyone but Zach and Cody. Both twins wanted to head out on the open sea as soon as possible. Finally the day had come. Both boys would be moving out and onto the S.S. Tipton for the next school year. Carrie was just as excited as the boys. Before they had agreed on everything she explained to them that she would be moving into their room. That had been the only downside for Zach. He had to actually clean his room from top to bottom if he wanted to leave.

With everything now packed up the boys made their way to the elevators and down to the lobby. Everyone knew today would be the twins last day for a whole year, and while that meant not having to put up with the trouble of keeping the boys in check they were all going to miss them deeply. Esteban was the first to walk up to the boys.

Tears were forming in his eyes as he bent down to give both Zach and Cody a hug.

"Oh little blond peoples I'm going to miss you so much." he said now crying very hard.

"Don't worry Esteban it will be-" began Zach.

"I need a moment." said Esteban getting to his feet and walking off.

From behind the counter the boys could see Skippy waving both hands back and forth with a large smile spread out across his face.

Both twins were glad that saying goodbye to everyone at the Tipton wasn't as hard as it had been saying goodbye to their friends.

It seemed that Bob had been the only one to take the news in a good way. He did however say he would miss coming to visit them at the hotel, though both Zach and Cody knew he just liked it when Norman the Door Man called him sir.

It was in fact Barbera that took it as very bad news. Her and Cody had been dating for the past four months and she was beginning to get very attached to him. Cody however explained to her that while he would be away on a cruise ship for an entire year, it would become very hard to have a steady relationship with her. That and the array of beautiful women he knew would be aboard the ship. At that Barbera let out a very loud laugh.

The boys knew before they left they would have to say goodbye to Arwin.

He too was beginning to cry his eyes out just as Esteban had done not five minutes ago.

"Don't worry Arwin we will be back in a year." said Cody his arm on Arwin's shoulder.

Both twins leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Besides Arwin, while we are away we need someone to keep an eye out on our mother. Think you can handle it?" asked Zach knowing that time with Carrie would cheer him up. And within seconds his tears vanished and he got to his feet.

"It would be an honor Zach." said Arwin in a very serious voice. Then as if to break the tension he bent over and gave both boys a high five. With a smile on his face he bid both farewell, and exclaimed that he couldn't wait to see them again.

"Well come on you two. The cab is waiting to take us to the dock." said Carrie, motioning to the boys to hurry up.

Zach and Cody took just one more minute to look out over the lobby again. They had grown up here in this very hotel. Even though they only stayed at the Tipton for three years it had felt like a lifetime.

Both waved goodbye to the remaining staff and headed out the revolving doors with their mother. Within minutes their suite case were secure in the trunk and they were on their way.

But both couldn't help but look out the back window as they watched the Tipton fade away into early morning rush hour.

**Author's Notes: Well it seems Zach and Cody are now off on a new adventure. I know this chapter might have seemed a little dull, but do not worry things will pick up very soon once the boys meet their love interest while boarding the ship. That is if they can manage to stay aboard long enough. Chapter Two will be up as soon as possible. If you could leave me a review I would love it. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, or what you would like to see in my brand new story.**

**Jamie Lynn**


	2. Chapter 2 All Aboard Part I of II

**By: Jamie Davis**

**One of The Guys**

**Chapter 2: All Aboard Part I of II**

**Okay first off I would like to thank everyone who either took the time to read my new story, left a review or even both. In chapter two I will be introducing the rest of the cast:**

**Woody Fink- fellow student**

**Mr. Mosbey-ships manager**

**Bailey Pickett-fellow student**

**Emma Tutweiller- teacher**

**Addison-fellow student**

**Haggis-ships engineer**

**Violet Berg-first class passenger **

**I know I forgot to say this back in chapter one, but I own nothing. Disney owns the rights to _The Suite Life on Deck. _Well please leave a review if you could after you finish, enjoy. **

The sun was beginning to shed light over the city of Boston, as the S.S. Tipton pulled into the harbor to dock. Even though most of the passenger's were still fast asleep in their rooms, Mr. Mosbey had been up and about since seven in the morning. He wanted to make sure everything was in order when they came in to port.

He had been running around all morning making sure everything was within what he believed "Tip Top Tipton Shape". He double check every last thing on his list making sure that nothing was miss placed or out of order.

"Oh the fog horn still hasn't been put back in tune!" he complained to himself as it sounded off.

All of a sudden a tall man with short red hair who's face seemed to be covered it dirt approached Mr. Mosbey.

"Ahoy-" began the man; but it seemed that he had snuck up on Mr. Mosbey because as soon as the words escaped from his lips Mosbey had let out a very loud girlish scream. Quickly turning on his heals Mosbey looked up to see what it was that the man requested.

"Oh it's you Haggis,"said a very startled Mr. Mosbey who was now busy trying to regain his composure.

"I don't really have a lot of time for chit chat; I have to get ready to greet the passengers that will be coming aboard." said Mr. Mosbey who looked rather thrilled about what he had said.

"Just wanted to inform you I had the poop deck cleaned and polished, along with the rest of the ship." said Haggis with a large grin on his face.

"Oh, well isn't that nice."said Mr. Mosbey who was now trying his best to smile at the comment that Haggis had just made.

Getting ready to head down to the ships lobby, Mr. Mosbey looked back up at Haggis and said, "Well since you have finished with that could you go up and fix the fog horn? It sounds as horrid as ever." he wined.

"Ay , that I can do Mr. Mosbey, but in order to do so I will be needing your assistance." replied Haggis as he made his towards the location of the fog horn. With a disappointed look upon his face Mr. Mosbey followed suit. He knew very well that today was going to be quite a long day; he just had no idea what he would be in store for him in an hour or so when the ship would be allowing passengers to board.

--

London couldn't believe how long it took to pack all her suite cases. For Esteban who had to take the time to pack all of them in the trunk of her limo, it felt as though he were playing Tetras, except instead of a high score, all he would be receiving was a bad back. Finally after about twenty minutes of arranging and then rearranging the many suite cases, Esteban was finally able to get them all in and close the trunk.

Wiping sweat from his brow he began to make his way back up the concrete steps and into the lobby of the Tipton Hotel, but a noise behind him made him think otherwise.

'Um, Esteban," began London pointing at the door repeatedly.

Trying to find the right words Esteban merely said, " Oh, can't you just get the door yourself miss London, I believe I must now find a massage therapist." he complained, both hands on his now throbbing back.

"Manny," she began while shanking her hands, which told him that the nail polish on her finger tips were still very wet.

"Oh very well." he groaned making his way towards her and opening the door so she could climb in.

As the door slammed behind her, she was off on her way to what she believed to be fun in the fun; a vacation away from public school which she very much despised attending.

London's day had also been very busy. She was quite disappointed to hear that she would not be allowed to bring her dog aboard. She would have to wait a few weeks before she was able to do so. Other than that things had gone smoothly, she had even managed to squeeze in a little bit of shopping.

--

"I can't believe I actually get to do my studies out on the open sea." said Cody who was practically beaming. His mind was racing at top speed as be began to think of all the new subjects he would be learning, not to mention all the wonderful thing he would get to see. He had been browsing the Internet all night, and discovered that they would be making many stops all over the world.

"I hear we get to travel to different cities all over the world. Greece, London, Japan." said Cody who now seemed to me talking at the speed of light.

"I don't know about you Cody, but I know I'm looking forward to all the hotties aboard." he said, a large grin on her face. As soon as he glanced over at his mother he changed his tune.

"Did-uh-did I say hotties," he began trying to think of a cover up.

"I meant people...to study with." he said figuring that his mother would buy it.

"Zach now while you are away at school I want you to behave." said Carrie, though she knew her attempts were futile. Since when did Zach ever listen to a word she said.

She was busy thinking about how things would be with both of her boys off at school. She could finally have a room all to herself. No more sleeping on the couch, or having to cook for not only herself but her very hungry boys. She could have more money for herself seeing as how the boys would be away for an entire year.

It took another grueling thirty minutes to get to the harbor., those both twins could see the ship well before they got out of the car.

"Wow, look at that!" said Cody as he climbed out of the taxi so he could get a better look at the fine ship.

The ship look specular from the outside, and the twins could only imagine how grand it looked on the inside.

"I don't think there has been a ship this wonderful since the Titanic set sail on its maiden voyage." said Cody looking over at his brother.

"Didn't that ship sink?" asked Zach with a confused look on his face.

"Well yeah," began Cody.

"Well lets hope that doesn't happen to us." said Zach. If the ship sank it would mean no babes.

"Okay you two come on, we have to take the bags through check in." said Carrie, who after paying the cab far made her way towards the large ship. The ship had everything you could possible need, from a basketball court, to even a sky deck.

As they made thier way up towards the ship the boys noticed other kids thier age they could only qassume were to become thier fellow students at Seven Seas High. They walked past a kid with black rimmed glasses andcurley hair who seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his suit case.

The boys could only assume that the woman standing next to him was his mother by the way she spoke to him with such a demanding voice.

"Woody, would you hurry up?" she yelled, tapping her feet on the ground in frustration.

"I'm hurring!" said the boy named Woody was was now doing the best he could to heave his trunk along. Finally after many attempts to drag it along, the boy finally just picked it up off the ground and quickly caught up qith his mother who was a few yards away.

"Mom do you even know where we check in?" asked Zach in a hurry. The morning had been very busy and he felt that a rest on onen of the many decks was just what the doctor ordered.

"Yeah I think we are suppose to check in once we get on board Mom." said Cody pointing towards the ship.

"Well come on then lets go." said Carrie. But before she could the twins stepped in front of her.

"No it's okay mom, I'm sure that we can take it form here." said Zach. He really wasn't in the mood for his mother to break out the "Mommy Rutin" again like she had when they started middle school. That had been a complete nightmare for both Zach and Cody. No this time they needed to walk onto that ship by themselves, besides they were pushes close to seventeen; they were practially already adults, well in Zach's mind he was.

"Are you sure?" asked Carrie. She had figured that she would have seen this come from Zach, but not from Cody. It came as somewhat of a shock.

"Yes mom, besides we are old enough to do this ourselves." said Cody.

"Well, uh okay then I guess I say good-bye to you now." said said hoping that the boys would change thier mind. She knew that they wouldn't though.

"Well I guess this is good-bye Mom," began Cody as he began to sob.

"I'm going to miss you so much." said his mother as she pulle him in for a hug.

While the two were busy hugging Zach took it as an oppurtinaty to scout out more georgous women for him to chase after they set out on the seven seas. It was then that a certain female caught his eyes. She had just stepped out of a limp along a woman Zach figured to either be her sister or mother, though from the distance he couldn't really tell.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she looked up at the ship and smiled. He then noticed someone else step out of the limo. It was a boy probably two or three years older than he was, who Zach hoped was just her older brother.

"Well Zach I guess this is good-bye." said Carrie as she inched closer to the eldest twin. Zach quickly snapped back to reality. Even though they weren't in the lobby of the ship, there were still many kinds saying good-bye to thier parent's. Zach didn't want to come off as a child so he merely stuck out his hand.

"Bye Mom." he said with a smile on his face.

The hand shake was brief and then both Zach and Cody turned away and made thier way up to the ship they would be spending the next ten months aboard. All of a sudden Zach stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Mommy don't go!" he cried out running out towards his mother who was completely cought off guard. Zach quickly wrapped his arms around his mother. Cody knew his brother would crack. He always did. It was just like thier camping trip with Mr. Mosbey and the other boy scouts. Thier hug had lasted at least two or three minutes, and Cody was sure this one would break that record.

"Um, it's okay Zach."began his mother gentely stroking the back of his head; his arms were wrapped so tight around her waist she began to wonder if she would be able to get him off. After about what felt like an eturnaity Zach finally let go and came to his sences.

"Come on Cody." said Zach as he walked off towards the boat praying to God that nobody saw him.Everything seemed to be going fine untill Cody felt that the world needed to know abotu what had jsut happened. He began laughing at Zach and making fun of the fact that even though he felt grown up he was still the same old kid on the inside.

"Wow Zach you broke your record! Five minutes and twentey-six seconds of non-stop hugging!" began Cody who was having alot of fun with it.

"Thats a long time Zach!" he yelled causing some of the other kids around the to glance over.

"When I get my hands on you,!" began Zach as he zoomed off after his brother.

Seeing a large limo Cody knew it was his only chance of losing his brother.A he ran around it he was caught off guard and nearly ran into th e young man Zachg had seen earlier. He quicly hopped to the side and managed to squeeze between the young man and the girl that was with him. Zach on the other hand was not so lucky. As he ran around the side of the limo yelling, he ran right into the young man and was kncoked to the ground.

His world now spining ver fast around him he tried to get up, but merely fell back over.

"Hey, watch where _you _are going!" spat the young man looking down at Zach.

The young girlt hat was with him seened to be more apoligetic. She quickly went over to check on Zach. Zach, finally able to open his eyes looked up into the face of who he believed was an angel. She had to be the most beautiful girl Zach had ever seen in his life.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she attempted to help Zach to his feet.

"Well I can honestly say I'm awake now. Dude what did you have for breakfast," began Zach glncing over at the young man.

"It was like running into a brick wall."

The young woman tht had helped him out started to giggle at his comment.

"Thank you...um I never caught your name?" said Zach.

"I'm Violet." she said as she helped brush the dirt out of Zach's hair.

"I'm Zach. Are you going to be going to school aboard the S.S. Tipton?" he asked.

"No not exactly, my mother feels I need a vacation, so she bough my friend Ashton and I first class tickets. And seeing as how she also wanted to get away from the office she bought one for herself." she said.

"Yeah my mother felt my brother and I needed a vacation as well so she sent us here. Besides we are good friend's with the ship owner's daughter." said Zach, who was unaware he was about to get in over his head.

"You know London Tipton?" asked Violet.

"Yeah back when my brother and I lived at the Tipton Hotel in Boston we saw her almost everyday." he said.

"Violet, _darling_ we really must be going." said Ashton rather impaciently.

"Well bye Zach. Hope to see you sometime on one of the first class decks." she said as she gave him a quick wave and a smile before heading off towards the ship.

"First class?" he said to himself in a very confused voice.

"She thinks you are rich." said Cody walking up behind his brother.

"Well that's not good why does she think that?" he asked.

"Im guessing it was the i know London Tipton, and I lived at the Tipton Hotel. Not to mention you forgot to tell her you were going to be a student aboard the S.S. Tipton, not a passenger. Zach she probably thinks your some rich kid taking a vacation or something." said Cody.

"Well that's not good." replied Zach as they made thier way to the ship.

Up aboard the ship Miss. Tutweiller was busy passing out student scheduels. She quicklt glanced down at her watch to check the time.

"8:45AM." she said to herself.

That ment they would be setting out for the open ocean in about fifteen minutes. She looked down at her list of names. There were probably around a hundred stundets that would be boarding. Most had already come to get thier student scheduels, there were only a few left.

"Hmm," said said aloud while thinking to herself.

"It seems we still have a few stundents that have yet to show up. Lets see now Addison...uh Zach and Cody Martin." she said.

It was at that exact minute that Mr. Mosbey had walked past her on his way up to see the captian. He quickly stopped, not wanting to believe what he had heard. Zach and Cody Martin, that couldn't be they were back in Boston; at the Tipton Hotel.

"Um Miss Tutweiller, could- could I see that check list you have there?" he asked quickly taking if from her fingers before she could mutter a word.

Eyes wide with fear he looked over the list. This couldn't be right. There was no way that Zach and Cody were here aboad-

"Hello Mr. Mosbey." the boys said in uinson.

As he had did when Haggis had snuck up on him Mosbey let out a very loud girlish scream. He turned around, and there before him were both Zach and Cody Martin.He clsed his eyes.

"It's okay, you're just dreaming. When you wake up nither Zach nor Cody will be there." he said to himself.

Upon opening his eyes he was extremely dissapointed to see that they were still there, though now they both were smiling and waving at him.

"Guess what Mr. Mosbey." Cody was the first to speak.

"We're going to be attending Seven Seas High." said Zach.

"Your joking. Ha what a funny joke." he said as he started to laugh, though it wasn't long before his laughter became crying. He quickly ran off the other direction, but caught off guard ran into the railing and fell overboard.

"I think he took that better than i expected."said Cody walking over to grab his student scheduel and then handing another one to his brother Zach.

"Don't worry we will have time to catch up later. Right now I want to go check out my new room. Isn't it great,you're not my roommate!" said Zach as he made his way up the stairs and off into the ship.

Cody figured he would do the same, though he prayed for a better roommate than the one he had for the last fifteen years.

**Authors Notes: Okay so this chapter was a lot longer than I expected it to be. Therefore I have sliced it into a two part chapter. I should have "Part II" up by tonight or tomorrow depending on how much time I have. Next time we will finally be inrtoduced to Bailey, so stay tuned. Please leave a review if would wouldn't mind and tell me how things are going.**

**Jamie Lynn**


End file.
